Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament/Blue
Blue, also known as the Trainer, is a playable character in Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament. His three Pokémon are Charizard, Scizor and Porygon2. Overview Blue, as a trainer, is meant to be mainly offensive while not outright reaching glass cannon level. This makes him a rather simple character meant for beginners, much like Red. His Pokémon deal a lot of damage, but not as much as other "rushdown" trainers; however, they are also less risky to use as they have better bulk. They tend to be fast in general, as well. Charizard is a mobile Pokémon with strong attacks, but this is offset with slow attack speed and poor combo ability. However, Charizard is just as effective when fighting at close range than when fighting from a large distance, boasting both powerful melee attacks and powerful ranged attacks. Charizard is rather heavy, but is still very mobile, especially in the air, where Charizard is capable of jumping up to three times and gliding. It has average bulk and health, being the bulkiest Pokémon on Blue's team. Basically, Charizard is good when you need to deal raw damage to the foe, and is particularly useful for beginners fighting other beginners for this reason. His Light Attacks don't have any special properties, being the quickest attacks in Charizard's moveset and being capable of starting or continuing short combos. His Heavy Attacks, however, are covered in fire, which give them the ability to burn the foe, dealing damage over time. Finally, his Special Attacks mainly consist of ranged attacks. Blue's Scizor is quite different, being more suited for close-range combat but being significantly less useful at long range. He's the fastest Pokémon in Blue's team, both in terms of movement and attack, and mainly focuses on long combos thanks to its wide array of fast attacks. Scizor also has the special property of taking around 4/5 damage when hit by physical attacks; however, it takes 20% more damage when hit by "magical" attacks, making Scizor's role as a close-range fighter even more obvious. It suffers from a rather low amount of health, as well. His Light Attacks are very fast moves that deal little to no knockback, making them useful as part of combos, although you can't rely on them since they don't deal that much hitstun either. His Heavy Attacks are also fast compared to the average Heavy Attack and deal more knockback, making them more suited as combo starters or enders. His Special Attacks, finally, mainly focus on breaking shields and clearing gaps between Scizor and the foe's Pokémon. Blue's Porygon2, finally, is the opposite of Blue's Scizor, being a zoner who is not very useful at close range but that has access to many powerful projectiles, making it a great choice when fighting foes at long range. Much like the rest of Blue's team, it's a mobile Pokémon. Like Scizor, it has relatively low Health, and it doesn't have the defense gimmick to make up for it, meaning Porygon2 should stay away from foes if possible and should be switched as quickly as possible if the foe is getting too close. Porygon2 actually has projectiles as part of its Light and Heavy moves, although they are not as strong as the Special moves and do not have the unique properties its Special moves have. Porygon2 does have physical Light and Heavy moves, but they are rather weak and are mainly used as a last resort to keep foes away. Moveset Trainer Skill Blue's Trainer Skill is known as Training, which slightly increases the movement speed and attack power of his Pokémon and slightly reduces the amount of damage they take. This makes the skill not very useful at first glance, and it has a 20 seconds cooldown. However, the move's real strength lies in the fact it does not wear out until the match ends, and it is capable of stacking, meaning Blue can snowball into a truly terrifying fighter in long matches. It is generally recommanded to use the skill as quickly as possible once it reloads, as there are no disadvantages to using the move. Charizard Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Scizor Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Porygon2 Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Alternate Costumes TBA Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Characters